The End
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Buffy meets Van Helsing and they along with the scoobies travel to Transylvania where they meet the last decendents of the Valerious blood line. AU, sort of. Buffy/Van Helsing X-over.


Title – The End

Summery – After Season seven Giles creates a school for the slayers which the council runs while he and the gang along with Buffy go to find Dracula. They meet Van Helsing who is more then willing to help. The travel to Transylvania where they meet the last of the Valerious family. Anna, Valkan and Gabriel, who refuse the help to destroy the renowned Count Dracula.

AN – the three are named after Van Helsing, Anna and Valkan. Dracula is like the Dracula from Buffy mixed with the one from Van Helsing and the sisters are the ones from Buffy and Van Helsing. There is a fake city of Transylvania inside of Transylvania itself. Also, The events of the Van Helsing movie did take place but Dracula was not destroyed and the brides were. He found three new brides (The three sisters) because of this. Last, Valkan had a wife who gave birth to a set of twins, two boys, shortly after he died. They carried on the name and the destiny.

Disclaimer – I do not own anything.

Chapter 1 – Transylvania

XXX

"There, it's finished," Giles said with a smiled as he looked to a giant building.

"It is?" Xander asked and Giles nodded.

"Get the girls tell them the school is ready," Xander ran off to Buffy who was waiting with the slayers they had found.

"Giles says the school is ready," Buffy smiled as she and the girls headed with Xander up to the new school for the slayers.

"How's Willow?" Buffy asked on the way to the school.

"She's dealing, Kennedy really hurt her," Buffy shook her head at the memory of Willow walking in on Kennedy with another girl.

"Well, Willow will be alright, I hope. Maybe if we find another mission it will cheer her up,"

"Maybe, But after Tara Will's been sensitive and now with Kennedy she is going to have it rough for a while," Buffy nodded.

"I wish Tara would come back, Willow needs her now more then ever," Xander smiled and nodded.

"If only she had died an unnatural death she would be here right now,"

"I know," They walked up to the school and the girls went inside while Xander, Giles and Buffy stood outside waiting.

"I think we should see how Will is doing in the library," Giles said and the two nodded as they followed him into the new library which was huge stacked with thousands of books from new to old.

"Willow how's it going?" Xander asked and Willow smiled.

"There is a large string of murders in Europe, more fangy the anything else. There is also a huge magical disturbance in the same area. We should check it out," Giles nodded.

"Where in Europe?" Buffy asked "London? Paris? Rome?" She asked hopefully but Willow shook her head.

"Transylvania area,"

"You mean like Dracula's Transylvania or the entire part of Europe Transylvania?" Buffy asked.

"Dracula,"

"Of great," She said sarcastically.

"We should get the others and head there," Giles said and Willow, Xander and Buffy ran out to get Faith, Dawn, Wood, Andrew, and some of the slayers. Then they left for Europe.

XXX – In Europe.

The first night they ran into trouble. They were attacked by a werewolf and were saved by some strange man.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked the man

"Van Helsing," He said as he tipped his hat at them. "What is the Slayer doing in Europe?"

"Looking for Dracula," She said and he smiled.

"Dracula?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes, Do you know where we can find him?" Giles asked and he laughed.

"No one knows but I, I will take you there. Besides I have some unfinished business with the Count that needs to be taken care of," He smiled.

"Fine," Buffy said as they followed Van Helsing and headed to their first stop. The city of Transylvania.

XXX – In Transylvania

They arrived there the next day, fully armed and ready to face whatever waited for them. They walked into the city of Transylvania and were immediately stopped.

"STOP!!!" a man yelled when they were all inside the city gates.

"Whoa," Buffy said throwing her hands up in surrender while everyone in the city square was holding a weapon at them. Then three people appeared on the platform in front of them.

"Who are you?" The man asked he was standing in the middle of the three. He wore dark brown paints, black boots, a white shirt, a black jacket, a belt full of weapons, a sash with bullets in it and a large cross around his neck. He had semi long brown hair and stubble. The man next to him looked almost identical, he wore almost the same clothes and weapons but had longer hair tied in a ponytail. Then to the first mans left stood a woman. She wore black paints, black high heeled boots, a long sleeved pink shirt with flared out sleeves and a black corset on top. She had a long chain around her neck with a silver cross on the end. She had a weapons belt and weapons hooked to her boots. Her hair was long and dark brown. The three looked oddly alike and The gang came to the conclusion that they were related.

"Van Helsing," He said and the girl was the first to speak. Her Transylvanian accent very clear.

"Gabriel Van Helsing?" She asked and he nodded taking off his hat.

"Disarm them," The man in the middle said.

"Wait," Buffy interjected. "Why?"

"These are our laws," The other man said to her as the people started to gather around them.

"That won't be the best idea," Van Helsing said placing his hand on his gun. The three looked at each other and the girl nodded.

"Fine, you may keep you weapons, seems my sister believes it best," The man in the middle said as they towns people stepped away. The three the jumped down from the high platform and looked to Van Helsing and the gang. "We are the Valerious' The last of our family, I am Gabriel," The man said and Van Helsing looked at him and cocked his head. "This is my brother Valkan and our sister Anna," He pointed to the two standing on either side of them.

"Anna?" Van Helsing whispered looking at only the girl while the others were preoccupied with Gabriel. "How?" He whispered again barely making a sound. He remembered Anna Valerious from nearly six hundred years ago, and this girl looked almost identical to her. He finally spoke aloud. "Anna?" He asked and all three turned to him. "Don't you remember me?" She looked at him in confusion. "I thought you were dead," He said and Valkan stepped in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Six hundred years ago,"

"Your thinking of our ancestor Anna, she did die, her brother Valkan whom I am named after had children. We are named after Anna, Valkan and you," He said looking to his brother.

"You look so much like them," He said and they smiled.

"We know," Anna said and Van Helsing smiled when Valkan stepped away to reveal his sister again.

"Six hundred years ago?" Giles asked confused.

"But your not a vampire or a demon," Buffy said and Van Helsing smiled.

"I am the left hand man of God. Sworn to fight those who oppose him to do his will," He said and they looked confused but ignored it.

"The sun should be down soon, follow us," Gabriel said as they all followed the three sibling into the castle in which they lived.

"You live in a castle?" Xander asked and Anna nodded.

"We are the Princes and Princess of Transylvania, you will see they we are completely secluded from the outside world. Living the way our ancestors did," She said pointing to the candles that lit the halls and the fact that nothing modern was in sight.

"I can see," Buffy said looking around at the pictures that lined the walls.

"Who are all these people?" Dawn asked.

"Our ancestors," Valkan said as they opened the doors to a large room with a large table in the middle with enough seats to fir all of them. "Please have a seat," He said as Anna, Gabriel and himself sat at the end of the table.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked.

"We are looking for Dracula," Giles said and Willow continued.

"We believe he in the link to a large amount of murders in this area, and the magical emergence that just sprouted from this area,"

"No one fight's Dracula but us, Our family has fought him for a thousand years and will not rest until he is gone forever," Valkan said

"We can help," Buffy and Faith both said.

"No, it is our job," Gabriel said.

"Job?" Wood asked and they all smiled everyone expected the boys to answer but this time it was Anna.

"Our ancestor made a promise that no one in our family would enter Heaven until Dracula is dead and we will not rest until we save our family from Purgatory," She said a tone of sadness and anger in her voice. "Even if we have to die trying," She looked to her brothers after that and did not speak another word.

"We can help you and maybe none of you would have to die trying," Giles said but they shook their heads.

"No," Valkan said "We will show you to your rooms," He said as he got up along with the other two and they headed to the rooms. The three then walked back to the large room and suited up for battle. They were heading out to the woods to hunt a werewolf that had been attacking for Dracula earlier. Unfortunately they didn't have to go far.

"WEREWOLF!!!" Someone yelled as they ran to the courtyard and it was there. The scoobies ran out after them when they heard the scream. The three were trying to shoot it or cage it but nothing worked.

"Don't kill it," Buffy yelled.

"Why not?" Anna yelled back.

"It's still human,"

"You need to brush up on your research, The man is as good as dead," She said as Valkan was lying on the ground and then the vampires showed up. Anna ran towards the gun with the silver bullets that Valkan had dropped and the vampire was now chasing her to prevent her from getting it. Anna grabbed the gun and pulled a stake from her belt and threw it at the vampire then started shooting the gun at the werewolf. She hit it and in turned into a human and died.

"We will finish you," The one yelled as she and the others flew out of sight.

"You killed him," Dawn said walking over to the man.

"Yes, Gabriel!" She yelled when she saw her brother lying on the floor a few yards away. She ran to him and knelt by his side. He grabbed her hand and Valkan knelt on his other side. Gabriel pulled Anna closer to him and whispered to both of them.

"Continue what our ancestors have started," He breathed "Kill Dracula, save our family," He said and then with his dying breath he continued. "I…Love….You….both," He said and then he let out his last breath and smiled.

"NO!!!" Anna yelled pulling her dead brothers body into a hug while her tears landed in his hair. Valkan placed a hand on his brothers back and hung his head. Van Helsing walked up behind them and knelt beside Anna.

"I am so sorry," He said placing a hand on Anna's back. "Let me help you," He whispered into her ear. She nodded and opened her eyes to look at her other brother.

"I will carry him," Valkan said as he wrapped his arms around his brother and carried him inside and up to the highest tower, with Anna and the others. Then they burned the body, like all their ancestors before them. Anna, Valkan and Van Helsing. Valkan took his sister by the waist and walked her down the steps to the rooms and Van Helsing followed. Anna walked into her room and Valkan into his. Van Helsing waited a few minutes and then knocked on Anna's door.

"Come in," She said as he walked in and she was sitting on a chair with her clothes still on and her bed still made.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked as he took a seat next to her and took off his hat and jacket.

"No, I can't sleep," She said looking at him. "It is just to hard, me and my brother are the only ones in our family left and if Dracula is not destroyed the last hope of our family getting through the gate is over," He looked at her in a cincere way and smiled.

"I won't let that happen again. If it is the last thing I do, I made a promise six hundred years ago and I'm gonna try my hardest to keep it," She smiled.

"Thanks, that might help me sleep better, if I ever fall asleep," She laughed and he smiled.

"Why don't you try," He said as she nodded and he took her hand and walked her over to her bed. She didn't bother changing as she pulled down the covers and then looked to him.

"How did Anna die?" She asked him about her ancestor.

"Dracula killed her," He said looking away from her and out the window. "I want to kill him as much as you do," He said taking a step closer to her. "Someone like you should not be as alone as you are. You and your brother have nothing left and with no one left in your line it must be hard," He said and her smile faded.

"Yes, it is but to know that there is a small chance that we will succeed keeps us going," She said with a smile.

"Then maybe you need more then that," He said and he put his arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back without protest and then when her backed away she smiled. Then he kissed her again and they both fell onto the bed.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed this one. The next one will be up soon. Please review. Thanks. :D


End file.
